1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable platforms and particularly to apparatus for use in the parking of vehicles. More specifically, this invention is directed to apparatus which permits the vertically superimposed storage of motor vehicles or other objects through use of at least a first movable platform which can be shifted between a loading-unloading position and a second position which affords access to a storage area beneath the platform. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly well suited for use in the superimposed parking of pairs of motor vehicles. Numerous solutions to the long persistent problem of enhancing the volumetric efficiency of vehicular storage and parking facilites have been proposed and tried. Typical of the prior art solutions to this problem are platforms affixed to a pivot spindle anchored in a wall at the end opposite to the access end of the platform. In such devices a hydraulic jack causes pivotal movement of the platform between a down position, wherein a vehicle may be driven above a lower garaging space, and an upper position permitting access by a second vehicle to the lower garaging space.
There are also prior art devices in which a parking platform or ramp comprises, on either side of a lower storage space, a pair of legs pivoted at one end to the lateral edges of the platform. The opposite ends of such legs are connected to the ground by means of second pivot connections whereby the legs can rotate about either a common or closely spaced axes. In such apparatus the two legs disposed on each side of the platform, together with the portion of the platform between the pivot connections of the platform to the legs, define a triangle which has its apex pointed downwardly toward the ground. Under the influence of a hydraulic jack or other powerful mechanism, swinging movement can be imparted to such a triangular apparatus thus causing the platform to move between an up and down position. The pivot point of the triangle, being situated on the ground, is below the center of gravity of the movable platform assembly in such apparatus.
All prior art movable parking and storage platforms which permit superimposed stacking require significant power to impart upward displacement to the platform; this being particularly true when a vehicle is parked thereon. Conversely, during downward displacement, it is necessary for the weight of the movable platform apparatus and the vehicle to be restrained by appropriate braking means. Accordingly, previously available apparatus has employed hydraulic jacks. As is well known, such jacks and their associated pumps are quite heavy. Further, such hydraulic control appartus requires skilled and specialized personnal for erection and maintenance. Thus, prior art movable platform type parking and storage devices have been characterized by high initial cost and comparatively high operating and maintenance expenses.
A further disadvantage of prior art movable platform devices resides in the fact that, in the case of a failure in the hydraulic circuit or other power producing equipment, manual control is almost impossible and, at the very least, a considerable period of time is required to manually displace the platform to free the vehicles.